So What's Your Name?
by Sunnymuffins
Summary: Dean meets a girl at a bar. Smut, pure smut. 1 shot.


There was no way anyone in the bar that night could of missed the bombshell that walked through the door at half past ten. Dark pink hair pulled into a high ponytail, earring sparkled all along the shell of her ears, her plump lips shimmered with her light colored lip gloss. The way her hips swayed with each step brought attention to her bare midriff, her ample breasts bounced in the confines of her red tank top. She looked like a whole lot of fun to Dean.

He watched her as she moved toward the dance floor, melding into the crowd with ease. He finished off his drink and headed toward the dance floor, his eyes roaming the people around him, searching out his prey. He spotted the pink hair and smirked as he moved up behind her. His hands went to her hips, his lips went to her ear.

"You're driving me crazy with that sexy ass." Granted, probably not his best pick up line, but it's all that came to mind when she backed herself up into him.

She laughed, it was a breathless sound, and he made his blood rush down south. When she turned around she tossed her arms over his shoulders "You're lucky you're hot, or I'd be knocking you into next week," she said with a roll of her hips into him.

Dean smirked and leaned forward, close to her left ear. "Lucky me," he purred hotly.

They danced very close together, grinding against each other, panting with lust, until the song was over. "Let's get out of here," she all but moaned out.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said with his signature smirk. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar. They climbed into his car, she slid up close to him as the engine roared to life. She nuzzled against his neck, nipping at his ear lobe as her hand caressed his inner thigh.

He hurried to the motel, groaning each time she nipped at his flesh. They pulled up right in front of his room. Dean barely got the door open before she was on him, her arms over his shoulders, hands in his hair, pulling him down to her lips. He hooked her leg up over his hip, grinding his hard on against her. Somehow they made it to the bed, their clothes flying around the room as they tossed them off.

Pushing her down on the bed, he moved his head between her thighs, kissing, nipping, and licking her inner thighs. His tongue caressed her clit to a melody of moans, her fingers in his soft hair, tugging each time she arched her back. She growled and moved her foot to his chest, pushing him back, he sat up on his knees looking at her quizzically. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on, as she licked her lips and moved to erect cock.

"Fuuuuuuckkkk," he groaned as his head lulled back. Her soft lips wrapped around his cock, her tongue moving against him, her hand squeezing and releasing the base of his shaft. "Lemme fuck you," he growled as he tugged at her hair. She moaned and came off of his dick with a soft pop of her lips. He quickly slipped into a condom and grabbed her hips. "You ready, babe?"

She looked him in the eye and smirked, "fuck me hard."

As he said earlier that night, he didn't need to be told twice. He pushed his cock into her tight, hot pussy with one swift thrust. He pulled one of her legs up around his hip, his mouth against her neck, nipping and groaning against her. Dean set a hard pace, her moans spurring him on.

"Oh God, fuck, just like that. Feels so fucking good!" Her back was arching, pushing her soft breasts against his hard chest.

"You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck your sweet pussy hard? Tell me how much you like it, " he grunted in her ear as he pounded into her.

"Fuck yes, I love feeling your big, hard cock pounds my pussy. Don't stop! So close!" He angled her hips a little bit higher while keeping his pace.

"Come for me sweetheart, come all over my cock."

"Oh, oh, oh,yeeeesssssss," she moaned as she came hard, her pussy pulsing around his thick cock.

It drove him over the edge, pounding into her quicker and harder than before until he came with a grunt of, "fuuuckkkk."

He collapsed on the bed next to her, panting as ran a shaky hand through his hair. They both laid their, catching their breath from the fast paced sex. She took a big breath and let it out, turning her head to look at him.

"So what's your name anyway?"


End file.
